Such a method is known from the generic DE 10 2004 003 848 A1, wherein spatial separation images of a detection area of a sensor for electromagnetic radiation, in particular a laser scanner, mounted on a vehicle are used to recognize marked hazard areas and/or construction areas in the region of lanes, such that these spatial separation images look for indicators of marked hazard and/or construction areas. Known methods of object detection and/or tracking are used to recognize such indicators of marked hazard and/or construction areas. These indicators can be specified by the relevant standards of the highways authority and/or statutory requirements, for example the Straßenverkehrsordnung [road traffic regulations] in Germany and can, for example, constitute markings on a lane, barriers, pylons or beacons, wherein the latter objects are generally only erected to indicate temporary changes in lane running.